


Wide Awake

by Truffle_Giraffe



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truffle_Giraffe/pseuds/Truffle_Giraffe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Jace finally realized after Alec and Magnus broke up? Post COLS. I just wish these two were more like Jem and Will. I still love them. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello. I know its only yesterday that I've posted two one-shots in a row but I just can't wait to get this one out. Next week will be the end of my holiday so it might be a while until I write any more stories. It'll be one-shots for now. I'll be writing a story, full one with more than maybe 5 chapters by December. Can't wait for it. But first, here goes to Jace's side of the story. Post COLS.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and please leave a review! :)

WIDE AWAKE

Jace had never seen Alec in such state that even he could do nothing to help his parabatai. This was worse when Max had died. Even then, Alec already looked dead. But now, with Magnus breaking up with him, Alec was broken. He was skinnier, his pale skin covered his bones like they stick to it instead of covering it. His eyes were the eyes of sorrowful men, when you lost something that you can't track or redeem. He'd cut his hair short, shorter than ever before because he knew how Magnus had loved them the way they were. Now, Alec looked completely different. If a stranger looked at Alec, he or she would have thought that Alec had just returned from a war. But Jace knew better. He knew exactly the reason Alec had looked so scarred.

To say exactly would be a lie. Nobody knew the reason behind the break up except for the two. Alec had completely shut everybody off the moment he returned from who knew where. He'd looked so miserable for the next few days that Jace thought Alec couldn't get any worse. How wrong he was. Alec was completely a different person than the one he knew for the past seven years. He had known Alec since he was ten when he was sent to the Institute. Alec was the very first kid he'd seen by his age throughout his life with his fake father. Alec was older, smarter and stronger than Jace was. He realized that Alec was way better than him but he never say it in front of anybody else because Alec was determined to keep himself low.

Jace had seen the way Alec fight. He was fast and brilliant with his movements. He never told Alec but he actually envied Alec and his skills with multiple weapons especially bow as that is Alec's specialty. He'd only learned to use seraph blades to kill demons and the only way to do it was being reckless. That's the way Jace sees it. And that's exactly the reason Alec never killed a demon because he was too busy looking after his incautious parabatai. Jace noticed the way Alec would attack a demon. He was fast and tactful he could struck the demon with one blow. However, Alec always seemed to give the chances to Jace. By doing so, he had owned the respect from his family and the Conclave. He had overshadowed Alec just the way Alec wants it.

Alec had changed. He was different. No, to say different is an understatement. Different had been when Alec first go out with Magnus. He was more cheerful and less tense back then. His laughter and smile was easily stolen by Magnus. He'd been the one who managed to bring out Alec's other side. Alec would smile in his dazzles, Jace noticed that. He didn't even mind Clary's and Simon's presence around him anymore. No more scowling and glowering. Just deeply in love, Alec was. The night Alec returned from the break up, Jace was able to see something in Alec. Something that was long ago changed but now has returned. He didn't really thought about it until the next day he saw Alec carrying his stuffs in a box towards his bedroom. Jace stood next to him infront of Alec's bedroom door and asked him, "What's with the stuff? Did Magnus throw you out?"

"Actually he did. We broke up." That was all that Alec had said in returned to Jace. He looked at Jace and for a moment, Jace saw Alec gave him a smile. It wasn't a sad or happy smile. It was just a smile. But Jace knew what the smile had meant. He'd known Alec long enough to know that Alec would never be the same. Not without Magnus. Jace felt a pain on his chest. Wasn't that supposed for when Alec lost him, his parabatai? Wasn't that sorrow meant that his other half was torn away from him and Alec's other half was Jace. But no, the sorrow and sadness was for a warlock. A warlock who had stolen his spot as Alec's half. At that moment, Jace realized something. Something he should have realized long ago when he say that oath together with Alec that binds them as one.

He knew that as parabatai, Alec had done most of his job being by Jace's side. He'd been in too many situations that could get himself killed if it weren't for Alec's constant protection. He was never too careful and was always rash because he knew Alec would be there to help him. He felt ashamed for himself. How could he asked for Alec when he'd never given himself to look after his parabatai? How could he expect Alec at his side when he was never on Alec's? Jace remembered the time when Alec got poisoned by the Greater Demon. He was busy looking out for Clary that he forgot his other half.

Jace's head snapped up. His eyes burned with flames showing determination. He was going to change all the past with him and Alec. He vowed to himself that he would mend up Alec injuries even from the past. He would own back his place as Alec's other half. They were more than brothers. They were parabatai. Quietly, Jace stood infront of Alec's door and whisper,

"I'm wide awake now, brother. And I'm not going to let you slip away from me. Not again."

Maple


End file.
